


Эпилог

by churchill



Series: Волк, которого кормишь [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Три с половиной года спустя





	Эпилог

— Питер, привет. Наконец-то. — Стайлз почти бегом дошёл до стоянки кампуса, сразу закинул рюкзак на заднее сиденье джипа, сам устраиваясь впереди.

— Как твои труды на ниве антропологии? — поинтересовался Питер, заводя машину.

— Мне подписали направление. Моя этнографическая практика теперь официально будет проходить в общине в Карсон-Сити.

— Забавно, — хмыкнул Питер. — Как ты всё это будешь совмещать? Свои шаманские пляски с бубном и серьёзную науку?

— Шаманские пляски с бубном — это тоже вполне серьёзно, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

— Верю, — откликнулся Питер и насмешливо добавил. — Дерек уже оборвал телефон с вопросом, когда ты приедешь.

— Да ну? — удивился Стайлз. — Позвонил целый один раз?

— Вообще-то целых два, — ухмыльнулся Питер.

— У Ла Хуэсы связь вроде всё ещё не ловит? Или она сменила место стоянки?

— Дерек же большую часть времени сейчас в Карсон-Сити. Соскучился, надо полагать. Но сам тебе звонить не стал. Видимо, от крайней скромности.

— Как там дела у Криса? — мстительно поинтересовался Стайлз. Его радовало, что Дерек по нему скучает, но ехидные замечания его дядюшки требовали немедленной сатисфакции.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — подозрительно прищурился Питер.

Стайлз знал, что Крис недавно стал дедушкой двух очаровательных близняшек. И активно вовлекал Питера в процесс их воспитания. Тот пытался сопротивляться, но у него не слишком хорошо получалось. Стайлзу в скайпе с забавными подробностями об этом рассказал Скотт — измученный необходимостью совмещать учебу, работу и семью, но всё равно очень счастливый.

— Хотел узнать ваши планы на лето.

— Надеюсь, что отвезем тебя к Тахо и хотя бы на недельку там задержимся, — Питер даже не скрывал предвкушения в голосе. — Или я стану пожирателем младенцев.

— Я не буду говорить это Крису, — рассмеялся Стайлз.

— Когда планируешь туда выезжать?

— Сразу после свадьбы. Папа и Мелисса всё равно уедут в свадебное путешествие.

— Мелисса решила, что детям нужен ещё один дедушка, — ехидно прокомментировал Питер.

— Или что папе нужны внуки, — Стайлз виновато развёл руками. — Вряд ли в ближайшем будущем я его этим порадую.

— И не надо. Младенцев пока хватает, — поморщился Питер. — Вы так и не собираетесь перебираться обратно в Бикон Хиллс?

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Дерек сейчас на своем месте, и дети его просто обожают.

— Вот уж не думал, что мой племянник когда-нибудь будет работать в школе, — усмехнулся Питер. — Воспитывать малолеток.

— Индейских малолеток, — уточнил Стайлз и тихо добавил: — Хорошо, что всё так обернулось.

— Как всем мало оказалось нужно для счастья, — задумчиво протянул Питер. — Всё в твоём шаманском стиле — просто быть на своем месте.

— И с правильным человеком, — Стайлз тут же смутился. — Ну, если совсем повезет.

— Ты всё ещё веришь в везение? — насмешливо улыбнулся Питер.

— Уже не очень, — засмеялся Стайлз и нарочито назидательно проговорил, копируя то ли Ла Хуэсу, то ли Дитона: — Это дух соединяет наши пути...


End file.
